


Always

by MiraclesAndObstacles



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/pseuds/MiraclesAndObstacles
Summary: If there’s one thing he knows for sure, it’s that he wants Sergio in his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Just a short one shot about those two because I miss seeing them together on the field and I sure hope that Porto will have to play Real Madrid in the Champions League this year (but I doubt it).
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> Have a wonderful day x

It’s been five minutes since Iker stormed outside, fuming mad with no place to go except the deserted beach in front of their vacation condo.

He’s drenched from the sudden storm that started shortly before he ran out, sheets of rain so heavy and thick that he can’t see more than a few feet in front of him. The smart thing to do would be to go back inside, but that feels like letting Sergio win somehow, so Iker is just going to stand in the downpour and be pissy.

 

The argument itself was stupid, something about how Sergio was loading the dishwasher wrong. It wasn’t the real source of Iker’s anger, of course, but instead of being an adult and point blank asking Sergio about his suspicious activities Iker let his frustration simmer until it boiled over in an argument about trivialities instead. If he’s brutally honest with himself, he’s scared of the answers he might get if he asks the right questions.

 

At first it was just little things, Sergio changing the password to his phone and clearing the browser history of his laptop. Then he started having hushed conversations with someone that stopped when Iker entered the room. Sergio would hurriedly say goodbye and hang up. When Iker asked whom he was talking to, Sergio made up an obvious lie. Iker doesn’t want to believe that Sergio would cheat on him, but the evidence is pointing in that direction.

 

“Are you coming back inside?” Sergio calls from the doorway.

 

“Fuck off,” Iker yells back, rain streaming down his face and into his mouth.

 

“What the hell, Iker?” Sergio’s eyes are big and hurt and his full mouth is turned down slightly. “Come in so we can talk about this.”

 

Iker furrows his brow and shakes his head, his stubborn streak digging in its heels for the long haul. Above his head lightning chases across the sky followed quickly by a loud boom of thunder. He knows that means it hit close, but he’s staying outside anyway. The raging summer storm makes him, and by extension his problems, feel small and unimportant. The wildness of it sends a rush of adrenaline through him, building in his breast like carbonation.

 

“Fine,” Sergio sighs and steps out into the sheets of rain, becoming soaked almost immediately. His white shirt goes translucent and clings to his chest and abs appealingly, but Iker tries very hard not to notice.

 

“What are you doing? Go back inside, Sergio.”

 

“No. I’m staying out here until you tell me what’s wrong,” Sergio has to shout through the rain.

 

“Fine. Whatever.”

 

Iker’s fingers are pruning up a bit. He pushes his hair back and away from his face, tilting his face up into the deluge. It’s a warm rain and, despite its ferocity, almost feels good pelting over his skin. He steadfastly ignores Sergio’s presence and his delectable body. Now is not the time to get distracted by his probably soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend’s abs.

 

“Come on, babe. You’re not actually mad about the dishwasher. What’s going on?” Sergio’s big brown eyes are filled with concern and, despite Iker’s righteous anger, make him feel guilty for putting that look there.

 

“Quit giving me that look,” Iker yells through the rain. “I’m not the one cheating.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Iker licks water off his lips and takes a deep breath. Apparently this confrontation is happening now. “You’re keeping secrets, Sergio. All the conversations you don’t want me to hear? And the changed passwords and cleared browser history?”

 

“And the first conclusion you jumped to was that I was cheating? What the fuck, Iker?”

 

Rain batters against the roof and patio, seeming impossibly loud in the silence between the two of them. Iker can’t quantify how he feels right now. He’s still angry, but also guilty and slightly chastened? It’s a jumble, churning wildly in his gut, unsettled and violent.

 

“What was I supposed to think?” Iker wants to mutter, but raises his voice to be heard above the ambient noise surrounding them.

 

Sergio rolls his eyes. “You’re completely ridiculous, you know? I can’t believe I want to marry you!”

 

It feels like the air has been knocked out of him. “You want to what?” Iker asks.

 

“I’ve been shopping for rings, you idiot! And talking to your mum and dad about it! Honestly, Iker, in what reality would I cheat on you?”

 

Iker gives in to the urge to step into Sergio’s space and slide a hand under the clingy shirt. He loves the feel of Sergio’s skin when it’s wet, how it slides under his fingertips like silk. The truth is, he’s feeling rather stupid at the moment. He should have known better, should have trusted Sergio more, but he’s so incredulous that Sergio is with him at all some days. How could he have concluded that Sergio wanted to marry him?

 

“I’m sorry,” Iker apologizes with as much sincerity as he can shove into those two words.

 

Sergio cups Iker’s jaw in his large palm and smiles at him. “We’re good. Just… I would never, okay?”

 

“Rationally I know that,” Iker says. “But I’m not always rational when it comes to you, yeah?”

 

“I know.” Sergio rests his forehead against Iker’s.

 

“So,” Iker begins coyly. “Are you asking?”

 

Sergio chuckles. “Are you saying yes?”

 

“Always.” There’s no hesitation. If there’s one thing he knows for sure, it’s that he wants Sergio in his life forever.

 

“I was going to be real romantic about it, you know? Make a big one. Didn’t imagine shouting at you in the rain in any of my proposal scenarios,” Sergio looks more amused than anything else, so Iker figures it’s fine.

 

“I love you,” Iker tells him. He’s more grateful than he can ever express that Sergio just rolls with his mood shifts the way he does.

 

“I love you too,” Sergio responds immediately.

 

Sergio closes the small gap between them, pressing his lips firmly to Iker’s. He swipes his tongue over Iker’s lower lip, dipping teasingly between them. Sergio’s mouth feels searing against his, slick heat in direct contrast to the fat drops of lukewarm rain hitting his cheeks and forehead and catching in his lashes. It seems like steam should be rising off their skin.

 

“Can we go inside now?” Sergio asks.

 

Iker smirks up at him. “And give up the chance to suck you off in the rain? No way.”


End file.
